


Missed You

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Day 2, Dom/ Sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, light dom/ sub, soft dom/ coaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Jack missed his master, and he wants to make sure he knows it.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags

“I’m back!” Crutchie announced, shutting the door behind him. Jack was there to greet him, as always. He moved behind Crutchie, unzipping his jacket and pulling it off. Jack pressed close to him as he hung the coat up, nuzzling into Crutchie’s shoulder.

“I missed you,” he said.

Crutchie turned, pulling Jack into a bear hug. “Missed you too, angel.” Crutchie positioned his crutch back under his arm and walked into the living room, Jack following closely behind. He collapsed into the old red armchair with a huff. “How was your day?”

“Pretty okay.” Jack got on his knees and gently pulled the shoe off Crutchie’s bad foot, massaging the ankle joint.

“Only okay?” Crutchie asked, leaning forward slightly. 

“Don’t worry, nothing bad happened,” Jack said quickly. “It's just that... you weren’t there.” He rested his head against Crutchie’s good knee, smiling up at him.

Crutchie leaned back again. “That’s good.” Jack’s legs spread slightly, and he bowed his head. “Oh,” Crutchie realized. “You _missed me_ missed me.”

“Yes sir,” Jack said, hunching down even more. He glanced between Crutchie’s legs, swallowing.

“You want to suck me off,” Crutchie guessed. 

Jack nodded eagerly. “Please, sir.”

“And... you want me to call you a good boy?” Jack grinned, sitting up and positioning himself between Crutchie’s legs. “Well, who am I to deny such a well- behaved pet?” Crutchie said, guiding Jack’s head to his bulge.

Jack eagerly kissed Crutchie, bringing up one hand to pull down his pants. Crutchie shifted, helping him as he freed his cock and started kissing and licking the head. 

“Jackie!” Crutchie gasped, hips bucking. Jack responded by taking the head in his mouth, fondling the rest of Crutchie’s cock with skilled fingers. “Oh, _good boy_,” Crutchie moaned. He leaned back, burying his hands in Jack’s soft hair. “But you can take more, can’t you, good boy?”

Jack immediately bobbed his head down. His cheek bulged as he took Crutchie’s cock. “You look so pretty between my legs,” Crutchie said. “Such a pretty boy, doing such a good job-” he broke off into a breathy moan. 

Jack whimpered around the thick cock in his mouth. Crutchie noticed him rutting against the floor, and gently stroked his head. "Good boy, Jackie, so obedient for me!" he praised. "Such a good boy, getting turned on just from doing as you're told!" Jack made desperate eye contact, drool running down his chin. "You wanna touch yourself?" Crutchie teased. "Better make me come quick, then."

Crutchie pushed Jack’s head down, moaning as he fucked his throat. Jack swallowed around Crutchie’s thick shaft, dragging his tongue across the base, just like he knew he liked. Crutchie’s praise slowly turned into incoherent moans as he came down Jack’s throat.

Jack pulled back, obediently lapping at Crutchie’s cock as he came down. He sat back, crossing his arms to keep from rubbing his erection through his pants. “Do I get to come now, master?” he asked shyly.

“Of course you do,” Crutchie said. “How do you want it, sweetie?”

Jack turned red, burying his face in Crutchie’s thigh. “Can I sit in master’s lap and hump master, please?”

“Of course.” Crutchie ruffled Jack’s hair, like he was a cute, begging dog. “Pants off, lap,” he ordered.

“Yes master!” Jack scrambled to obey, spreading his legs so he put his weight on the chair rather than Crutchie’s lower half. “May I-” Crutchie cut him off with a kiss, dragging his hips against his abs.

“You may.” Crutchie moved his mouth down to Jack’s neck, kissing him as he started to roll his hips. Jack groaned with pleasure, quickly picking up the pace as Crutchie started to mark his neck.

“Master, thank you master!” Jack moaned, digging his nails into Crutchie’s shoulders. Jack came with a shout, barely keeping himself from collapsing onto Crutchie. 

Crutchie stroked Jack’s back as he came down. “Do you feel better now?” he asked, not a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Much better.” Jack panted. He shifted his weight to Crutchie’s good side, rolling off him and looking down at his cum stained underwear. “I’m gonna change.”

“Good call. I love you,” Crutchie said. 

Jack kissed his lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
